


Swords & Scepters

by Eidelvi



Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidelvi/pseuds/Eidelvi
Summary: This is the first of what i hope will be many arc reimaginigns that our little team will bring to you. This one will be focused around ''Arc 9: Of Pets and Prophecies'', and introducing our first original character. I hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Swords & Scepters

**Author's Note:**

> This installment is less a chapter and more a teaser with a little insight into our new character and where we want to go with her. The true first chapter is on it's way and we truly can't wait to share it with you.

Where I’m from, Tieflings choose their own names. It’s a very personal process that often takes the majority of our formative years. It’s accepted that through our lives we might change our names as we ourselves change. From bold names like Indomitable or simpler ones like Anne, our name is our personal declaration to the world. ’’A statement on who we are, or a promise for who we want to be’’ is the template we are often given.

Before I chose my name, I was called Cowardice Cryberry. A silly joke and perhaps a cruel one, but even I couldn’t deny that I cried as frequently as I was frightened. The first name I came up with for myself was a response to that nickname, but almost too predictably, I was not brave enough to use it. 

When I did find my name, it was a request of sorts as much as it was a statement. I didn’t take it because I felt I embodied it’s meaning or because I felt I could in the future. But because of everything about myself and everything I wanted, the only thing I was certain about was that I wanted friends. Expressing this desire to my big sisters, we settled on the only name I thought would fit me. 

Amity. My name was Amity Aimlessberry, and in my time at Wildcliff, I was going to make some friends. 


End file.
